


Unexpected

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, handjobs, mild wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Red finds something interesting and has an unexpected reaction to it.
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Unexpected

Red opened his eyes to see Sans’s sleeping face in front of him. He looked over Sans to see Edge actually sleeping. He went to roll over but noticed that his arm was under Sans. Well this was great. He sighed and tried to move his arm, only to have Sans make a noise and snuggle into him more. He sighed again and looked to see if Edge had woken up in the last few minutes. No dice. He closed his eyes, hoping to go back to sleep, but then he felt a pang in his stomach area. He looked down to see that his magic had formed a bladder and it was pretty full, about half way. Great, so not only could he not move, he had to piss. 

He tried to move his arm from under Sans again, but Sans was not light. He didn’t _really_ want to wake him. He also _really_ didn’t wanna wake the boss. So, he accepted his fate and closed his eyes again. He was almost asleep when he felt another wave. He crossed his legs with as little movement as possible. He looked to make sure he hadn’t woken them. They were both still asleep and if he listened closely, he could Edge snoring softly. That meant he was truly asleep. Red cursed under his breath and tried to move his arm again. Sans made a noise but didn’t budge. 

He grabbed his phone and started scrolling through the internet. Maybe he could distract himself from his need and then he would go when they woke up. At least until Sans woke up and let him have his arm again. He quickly got bored of scrolling through the internet and grabbed his headphones from the bedside table behind him, which was a feat with one arm under an entire skeleton. He plugged them in and went to one of his favorite porn sites. Why not?

He clicked on a video and watched as the actors faked their way through sloppy sex, chuckling softly at how overdramatic they were making it out to be. He then saw a video that caught his eye with the thumbnail. It appeared to be a skeleton monster, he clicked on it. He watched as the skeleton shifted their weight from one foot to the other. He saw them press a hand to their crotch and saw the magic bladder. That’s when it clicked as to what was happening since he didn’t bother to read the title. 

He heard them whimper and when they moved their hand there was a wet spot. He actually paid attention to the surroundings and could swear he recognized that bathroom. Now that he actually looked, he thought he recognized the skeleton. He looked closer, trying to figure out why this all looked familiar. It clicked when he heard a groan, the skeleton was Sans. That was their bathroom that he was dancing around in. He had made this and hadn’t told them. Well, he should click on a different video now and let Sans have this little secret. 

He couldn’t bring himself to click on anything different. The more he watched, the more his body reacted to it. His bladder gave a pang of need as Sans let out a gasp and he saw the spot grow. He continued to watch and his magic formed his cock. He reached down and palmed it, a little surprised to find that he was already hard. This made his need worse and he moved his hand away. He looked to his phone again when he heard a gasp and then a whine. He saw Sans with both hands in his crotch, the spot growing more. 

He felt liquid leak into his shorts and reached a hand down into his shorts to wrap around his dick. He put a little pressure to make sure he wouldn’t leak more. He heard Sans whispering and turned the volume up a little to make out what was being said. 

“Oh… oh no”

He moved his hands in time for Red to see the pale magic running down his legs. He let out a soft moan and had to apply more pressure to keep from leaking. His bladder had decided that watching Sans lose it meant it was ok for him to let go. Fuck he needed to get up, at least the floor would be easier clean up than the bed. He tried to pull his arm out from under Sans again, but it didn’t budge. Shit. 

He looked back to video to see Sans panting, an erection creating an obvious tent in his shorts. He reached a hand down and pulled it out to show the end of his stream. He then started stroking it slowly letting out a groan. Red started stroking his cock at the same pace. So this is what it took to get Sans to make noise? Noted. He sped up when Sans sped up and could tell that Sans was closer than he was. He watched as Sans came with a cry and had to lean against the wall of the shower. 

Red sped up chasing his own release. He began to fear that he might piss himself when he came as the need grew as he got closer. He watched as Sans panted and came down from his high. Red stopped as he leaked a little more into his shorts. He didn't wanna wet the bed.

He heard a sleepy groan from Sans and locked his phone in time to see Sans open his eyes. Sans gave him a confused look as he took in Red's state. There was probably red all over this skull, phone in the hand that had the arm under him, the other down in his shorts with an obvious erection, and his bladder showing through his shirt. Once it clicked Sans’s eyes widened and he looked behind him to see that Edge was still asleep. That’s when he noticed the phone too. 

“Red…?”

“Yea?”

“I have many questions”

“Like?”

Sans looked him over again. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? Why were you, I assume, watching porn? And just really?”

Red let out a soft chuckle that turned into a groan as he felt himself leak more. He glanced down to see a slight wet spot on his shorts. Shit. He looked to Sans pleadingly, hoping he could help. 

“I’ll answer your questions later”

Sans nodded and sat up with as little movement as possible. Red rolled and stood up, both hands flying to his crotch as he felt a wave of desperation hit him. He almost doubled over with it and let out a gasp as a longer leak escaped. He looked to Sans in panic and saw the blue blush and magic in his shorts. He got up helped Red stand up straight again. He then ran over and quietly opened the bedroom door. Red walked as fast as he could out into the hall and Sans closed the door behind them. 

Red reached a hand into his shorts and wrapped it around his cock again. He wasn’t gonna make it and he knew it. He looked to Sans and saw him down the hall, opening the bathroom door. Red applied a little pressure and made it half way down the hallway when he had to stop. He groaned and did double over this time. Sans ran over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Red looked up at him. 

“I’m not-”

“I know. It’s ok, I’ll help you clean up and we don’t have to tell him”

Red nodded and stood up straight again. He made it to the doorway of the bathroom and had to stop. He groaned and felt himself leak again. It was harder to stop. 

“I’m so close!”

Sans was standing next to him. 

“It’s ok”

Red pulled his dick out of his shorts and took a step closer. His bladder had had enough and started releasing its contents without Red’s permission. He ran to the toilet and finally relaxed. He groaned with relief at the feeling of finally letting go. He sighed and only realized his eyes had closed when he opened them to look at Sans. The blush had gotten worse and his legs were shaking. He was panting, but had a hand over his mouth. Once Red was done he stuck his cock back in his shorts and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands so the boss wouldn’t bitch. 

He then walked over to where Sans was leaning against the wall. He still had a hand over his mouth and was still panting. His legs gave out on him once Red was in front of him and Red grabbed him. He then sat on the floor and pulled Sans into his lap. He knew Sans could feel his dick, seeing as he was still hard as a fucking rock. Sans looked into his eyes and Red saw it. 

“Holy shit, did you just cum?”

Sans nodded and finally collapsed against Red. Red felt his dick twitch and let out a soft moan. Sans moved so he was sitting in front of Red and reached a hand into his shorts. He pulled it out and started stroking it furiously. Red was already close in a few strokes and gave him a warning with his look. He grit his teeth as he came to keep from crying out. Once he came down he saw that Sans had grabbed a towel and was cleaning up what had made it onto the floor.

"Sweetheart, it's my mess you didn't have to"

Sans shrugged and tossed the towel in with the rest of the dirty towels. Red stood up then, walking over and pulling Sans close to him. He rested his hands on his hips and kissed him. He pulled away after a minute and saw Sans smile. 

"So, how about I answer those questions?"

Sans nodded and they went downstairs and sat on the couch. Sans leaned into him.

"I didn't wake you because you don't sleep well. If you're actually asleep I'm gonna let you sleep, like the boss. I was watching porn, I was bored, we know me. Also yes really"

Sans leaned his head back enough to look at him. 

"You could have woken me up so you get up"

Red shrugged and wrapped his arms around Sans. He nuzzled his neck and let out a content sigh. He should mention the video, but he didn't want to embarrass him. He sighed again.

"Hey, Sansy"

"Yep?"

He smirked

"If you ever want a partner in your videos, let me know"

Red watched as the blush encompassed his entire skull. He chuckled softly.

"I-I didn't, you w-weren't supposed to, sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. You saw my reaction to it"

Sans then sat up and turned to look at him.

"That's what you were watching?!"

Red's smirk grew as he nodded. He pulled Sans to him and wrapped his arms back around him. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on then flipped to their favorite channel. 

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell him"

Sans nodded as he turned his attention to the TV.

"I won't tell him about what just happened"

Red nodded and settled in to watch TV. Once Edge woke up they would decide what to do today.


End file.
